The Flux
by Tribal Dragon
Summary: My first fic! Go easy! It's a Centon! After a wrestling match that goes wrong behind the scenes. Rated M due to sexual content in future chapters. Other wrestlers make appearances and cameos.


Rated : M

Language : English

Category : Wrestling

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

First created/edited (mm/dd/yy): 12/28/09

Last edit : 12/28/09

Chapter : 1 of ?

Main Characters : Randy Orton and John Cena (Centon)

Other Characters : Triple H, Cody Rhodes, CM Punk

***Note : I do not own Randy Orton or John Cena or any other characters. Nothing in this fiction is applied nor real to the characters to which it implies. I own only my original characters. In this case they are not featured in this fan fiction.***

I would like to thank the following people for their reviews to this story:

_Hailey Egan_

_natsukileeRKOlover _

_Tonic And Gin _

_The J Lover _

_Demoniac Bastard Scorpio_

_JeSch_

**The Flux**

_Chapter 1 : The Fall_

Vision blurred with a pain in my head. I blink a few times to make it all go away but it won't. I look down to realize that I still have my boots on and that I'm still in the locker room sitting on the bench. A sudden pain at the back of my neck reminds me of the match I've just had with Cena and the fact that I landed wrong from the Attitude Adjustment I was given. I reach to it trying to massage the hurt away while cringing at the sudden pain from the touch and giving way to a small whimper that escapes me.

"Well tell that bastard that he can go fuck himself!" I look up to see a pissed Cena through the locker room doors completely red in the face. I have no clue who he talking to or what he is talking about but that doesn't really matter. After all, it's really none of my business and I'm not involved. Or am I? I see Cena come barreling through the doors like he is a bull on a rampage. I really don't like watching the guys coming in like this because it usually only means trouble and usually a lot of anxiety. It's common to have the mood change drastically in the locker rooms when adrenaline and testosterone are rampant and high.

"What the fuck happened out there Randy?" I look up quickly and startled to see blue eyes and start wincing from the pain. Lines of white, black and blue shoot in front of my eyes and I have to close them. The pain is too much and I'm starting to feel ill. Cena starts rambling on about our performance and how horrible things went when suddenly I gag. The pain overcomes me and nausea takes over. John goes very quiet and the last thing I feel is the release of the contents of my stomach. I start to choke and I'm having problems breathing as if my nostrils are closing and my lungs refuse to take any air in. My skin has turned cold and the sweat on it from the match I just had is not making it any easier to warm up. I spread my legs a bit and rest my elbows on my knees to have my hands cups my face while leaning over. Out of no where, I emit a low sound that cannot be described as being human. I'm in so much pain that I almost fall over onto the concrete floor if it were not for the warm hands that grabbed my arm and shoulder.

"I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE! SOMEBODY! ANYONE!" John is screaming at the top of his lungs. I weakly look up and notice the panic written on Johns face. His grip on me tightens as I start to feel weak and vulnerable. I'm losing consciousness and I'm falling in deep. I start to panic as I realize something is wrong and there is absolutely nothing I can do about. For the first time of my life I've lost control over myself and my body and for once I feel powerless. My breathing starts to get shallow and I'm having a hard time making things out as the room starts to get blurry again.

The door to the locker room bursts open and hits the wall behind it. I'm so sore but I look up to see anyways. Triple H is standing there scanning the room. His eyes eventually cast on to Cena and then onto me. As time is going on the movements in the room are getting slower. Triple H has a look of panic in his eyes and he starts to make his way over. Behind him, CM Punk moves in and runs to my aid. My body is now cold. I start feeling my body shake uncontrollably from this discomfort and the room starts to spin. The voices I hear are starting to sound muffled and my eyes are growing heavy. I try to speak some words but they aren't leaving my lips as my body seems to be lowered to the floor of the locker room. I hear someone scream my name and I can barely make out that it's Cody but I know it's him. He'd be the only one to scream my name like that. He might be younger than me, but he's always been protective of me and only ever shouts if something goes over his head and he can't do anything about it.

The whole room is now spinning and my eyes blend all the colours together. I can't make anything out and my body is shutting down. My eyes start to close and I start to sink into what appears to be a cold, dark emptiness. My lips part slowly and the air behind them escapes as my eyes come to a fluttering close. I take another breath and then I fall.

*****UPDATE May 9th 2010 at 08:37*****

_**THE FLUX **_**will be updated within the next 24 hours. Sorry for all of the delays but things have been a bit hectic over here with jobs and such. I WILL have an update tonight. Chapter 2 is FINISHED!  
**


End file.
